Same Mistakes
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn is dating Sam, but what she fears will happen does happen. Bad summary, I know, but please read it before judging!
1. Chapter 1

Same Mistakes 1

Quinn loved her new boyfriend Sam, with his cute eyes and shaggy blond hair that had lemon juice in it. Sam was still considered popular now, especially since he was dating Quinn Fabray. Quinn had her eye on him ever since they did "New York" in the courtyard, but she couldn't bear the thought of getting close to someone again and then having them ripped from her, and that's why she had run off on him. But she was so happy that they were together now.

Quinn also the HBIC again, which meant she could bitch on anyone. But she vowed to leave the Glee kids alone, and keep her friendship with Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn and Sam were in Quinn's house one day, eating pints of cookie dough ice cream, Quinn fresh off of Cheerio's practice with her uniform still on and her hair up in it's tight ponytail and Sam in a T-shirt and shorts when Sam leaned over and kissed Quinn.

Quinn was taken by surprise, as this was her first kiss with Sam, but her body began to tingle all over as there soft kissing got bigger. Not sloppy, like it was with Puck, just heavy and romantic.

Sam picked Quinn up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, gently laying her down before continuing to kiss her.

"Sam, please…" Quinn whispered, as she felt herself getting more and more aroused. He looked at her, his eyes full of longing, but then he shook his head.

"No, Quinn, I'm sorry, I can't," he said. "I don't want to put you through that you went through last year."

"Sam…" Quinn gasped. "Puck and I, we didn't use any protection. My mom put me on the Pill just in case anything ever happened again."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, shifting his body because of the tightness he was feeling in his boxers. "Because, you know, it'll be my first time, and I wouldn't want to give myself to someone who will end up regretting it."

"I'm sure," Quinn told him. He began to kiss her again as he fumbled to slip her Cheerio's uniform off. He pushed inside of her, groaning at how right it felt, smiling at the sight of Quinn moaning and grabbing at his hair.

He pulled out of her, feeling like he was seeing stars. Quinn was panting heavily. She got out of bed and went out the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get new sheets," she replied, grabbing sheets and a comforter and blanket from the linen closet. "I need to wash my dirty sheets before my mom can get to them."

"Oh, right," he replied. Quinn changed her bed sheets, putting the dirty ones in the wash and then sitting down on the couch, hating herself, even though she would never admit it to Sam.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, looking away.

"Um, I'm tired, do you think you can leave?" Quinn asked, and then mentally punched herself at the sight of Sam's sad face.

"Don't worry, I truly am tired," Quinn quickly said. "I'm not mad at you or anything. I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?"

Sam kissed Quinn goodbye and then left, and then Quinn collapsed on the couch, hating herself.

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Same Mistakes 2

Thanks to those wonderful people who reviewed, alerted, or added me to there favorites! I really, truly appreciate it, guys, and it's what keeps me going! I want this to be a multi chapter fic, but I want you guys to tell me how many chapters you think there should be, so I will know how long each chapter to be to fit the whole story in there! If enough people like it, there might be a sequel!

Quinn remembered telling herself about she went through hell giving birth to Beth that she would never have sex again, at least not until she was married, and she couldn't believe that she had broken that rule, even though she knew in her heart that she truly loved Sam.

Quinn began feeling the early signs of pregnancy again, cravings, mood swings, morning sickness. About three weeks after she had sex with Sam, she bought a pack of pregnancy tests from the drugstore and took them to school. She took one, looked at it, and gasped. Positive. She took three more before she accepted the fact that she was going to be going through another teen pregnancy.

Quinn walked out of the stall and began to splash cold water on her red, puffy face so nobody could tell that she had been crying. She stuck the box of pregnancy tests back in her book bag, vowing to burn them the first chance she got, and then she headed out of the bathroom, looking for Sam. Finally she found him, talking to a group of fellow football players.

"Sam, we need to talk," she told him, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, what's up, Q?" he asked, shifting his attention to her.

"Come on." She led him to an empty class, and then began to talk. "Sam, I… I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true. In nine months you're going to be a dad."

"Are you going to give it up?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "I'm sorry, Sam, I know it's perfectly fine if you want to leave me now, and I know it'll seriously screw up my life, but I can't give up another baby. You don't know how bad my postpartum depression was after I gave up Beth. I can't go through that again."

"Quinn, don't worry," Sam told her. "I'll stand by you. If you want to keep our child and raise him or her, I'll stick with the both of you, through happines and joy, through pain and sorrow."

"Thank you so much, Sam," Quinn said before bursting into tears and falling into his arms. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Quinn dragged her limp body out of his arms. "And I know what I have to do first."

"Come in," Coach Sylvester said. Quinn opened the door and stepped in.

She was wearing the yellow dress and headband she had worn for "Halo/Walking On Sunshine mashup, since she had been pregnant there too but hadn't been showing that much yet. She had her red and white Cheerios uniform in her hand.

"Q, what are you doing here? And why are you out of uniform?" Coach asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Coach, I'm…" Quinn looked down at her stomach, and that seemed to be enough for her.

"Ah, the great Quinn Fabray is pregnant again and letting me and the rest of the squad down once more," Sue said.

"You're going to kick me off, aren't you?" Quinn asked.

"No," Coach said, and Quinn's head shot up.

"How come?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Q, the second you stepped off the team our performance levels went way down. Yeah, who cares that we won Nationals? We scraped by, and we need to be the BEST this year. As long as you can not gain too much weight and your performance doesn't go down, I'll keep you on."

"Thank you so much!" Quinn squealed, jumping up and down. "I promise I won't let you down!"

Quinn raced out of the room, ignoring Coach Sylvester, who shouted, "You already did by getting pregnant!"

Quinn ran to the bathroom and changed back into her Cheerios' uniform. Once she started getting bigger, she might be able to borrow a spare uniform from Brittany. Brittany had always been big boned. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate, which meant she had a text.

Sam: Did you tell Coach Sylvester about you being preggo?

Quinn: Yeah. She kept me on the Cheerios!

Sam: That's awesome! Wanna meet up at Breadsticks in 20?

Quinn: You betcha! J


	3. Chapter 3

Same Mistakes 3

Mild cussing in this chapter.

"When are you going to tell your mom?" Sam asked, as he ripped apart a breadstick.

"Tomorrow," Quinn told him, helping herself to some more salad.

"Oh, okay. Well, when are you going to go to the doctor?"

"I don't know yet, it's still pretty early," Quinn said. "You can't even properly see the baby until the eigth week."

Sam grinned, leaning forward and kissing Quinn on the lips. "Well, I can't wait till then."

Quinn shook her head. "You may be excited to build up a family together, but when people find out I'm the mother of two, who both have different dads, before I turn 18, I'll be screwed."

"Don't worry about what the people at school say," he advised. "You're not them, you're Quinn Fabray, and you're pretty damn awesome if you ask me."

"Thanks for the compliment, but don't cuss," Quinn said, putting a hand over her stomach. "You know, babies can hear you inside the womb, and I don't want her coming out rapping and cussing, dressed like a gangster."

Sam laughed, and then Quinn said in a very loud voice, "It is NOT funny!"

At school, it felt like everyone knew about Quinn being pregnant again, even though of course they didn't. Every single laugh and every single slushie facial felt like it was directed at Quinn.

That day, Quinn got home from Glee, and tiptoed through the house, hoping her mom wasn't home. Unfortunatley, she was.

"Hey, Quinnie!" she said, looking up from the TV, but her eyebrows rose when she saw Quinn's fingers intertwined on Quinn's stomach.

"Quinn, don't do that anymore," Judy said, jumping up and removing Quinn's fingers from her stomach. "Someone might think your pregnant again…"

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Quinn said.

"Well, what is it?" Judy asked.

"Mom, I'm… I'm pregnant again," Quinn said shamefully. Judy gasped.

"Quinn Marie Fabray, how could you do this? How could you do this to me?"

"Mom, I know your upset, but please just hear me out…"

"You are a huge disgrace to this family, Quinn!" Judy shouted. "What people will think of you when they find out…"

"You're not worried about my reputation being ruined!" Quinn screamed. "You're just worried about your own damn self!"

"You know what, Quinn Fabray, get the hell out of my house! You have a half hour to pack and get the hell out of this house!"

Quinn ran upstairs to her bedroom and dragged her suitcase out. She began to pack, also including all the money she owned, her cell phone and charger, car keys, and laptop.

Quinn ran downstairs, throwing a withering look at her mother before walking out the door.

Quinn: Sam, my mother kicked me out of the house.

Sam: WHAT?

Quinn: Yeah, so now I'm homeless…

Sam: I told my mom about you being pregnant and all. You can move in with us.

Quinn: Oh my God, thank you so much! I'll be there in fifteen minutes!

Sam: See you then!

Quinn snapped her phone shut, throwing it in her purse before she climbed into her car. It was already down pouring, and there was supposed to be a huge storm tonight, so she wanted to get to Sam's before it got worse. Although Quinn was sure nobody would mind nor miss her or her baby if she died.

Quinn began to drive, and got there in no time. As soon as she pulled into the driveway, Sam ran out and helped get her and her luggage out of the car and into the warm, dry house.

Mrs. Evans was in the kitchen, making what smelled like tacos.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Quinn said shyly.

"Ah, and you must be Quinn," she said, spinning around. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

Love it? Hate it? Review it?


	4. Chapter 4

Same Mistakes 4

After Sam led Quinn to the guestroom and she put her stuff away, she washed up and then headed downstairs for dinner. The chili and salad were good, but it wasn't until the brownies that Quinn felt something.

She felt a tickle at the back of her throat, and she had barely thrown herself in front of the toilet that she threw up.

"You alright?" Sam asked, running in after her.

"Yeah," Quinn said, allowing him to pull her to her feet and force some water down her throat. Quinn breathed deeply as he took her into his strong arms.

School the next day was tough. Santana and Finn were an item now. Apparently Sam told Finn about the baby and Finn told Santana, and Santana, wanting to ruin Quinn's life, told the rest of the school.

She was sick of the whispers and glares and laughter, the slushies, and the sympathetic looks from the rest of the Glee clubbers. She couldn't stand going through another teen pregnancy in high school.

It was in Glee Club that day, the day that everyone found out about Quinn. Everyone was mad at everyone else until Mr. Schue came into the room.

"Hey, guy," he said. "Let's get started." He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote the words 'real life experience' on it. "Now guys, I want you to sing a song about a real life experience for you."

Quinn raised her hand.

"Quinn, do you want to go today?" Mr. Schue asked, and Quinn simply nodded. She got out of her seat, and then turned to face Sam and simply said, "Will you play guitar for me?"

Sam agreed, and they both headed up to the front. Sam sat with his guitar and Quinn picked the microphone up. She began to hum and dance to herself, an arm resting on her stomach.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I want to be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light and_

_The world is at peace_

_The miracle God gives to me_

_Strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand_

_Around my finger_

_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hanging on when your heart_

_Has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am and what will be_

_Though she'll grow up and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_

_She made me_

_For I"ll be_

_Forever in my daughter's eyes_

Everyone sat in stunned silence as Quinn finished the song, and then they all began to applaud her.


	5. Chapter 5

Same Mistakes 5

Quinn lay on her bed one day in the Evan household after she got home from Glee practice, a hand resting on her ever increasing abdomen, thinking. Ever since the news got out about her pregnancy, it was back to the sub-basement for her. It was worse then the first time.

Suddenly, Mrs. Evans walked into the room. "Quinn, we have your doctors' appointment today, remember?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot!" Quinn cried, jumping. Quinn took a quick shower and dressed in the yellow dress she had worn for "Halo/Walking On Sunshine" since it was the only thing in her closet, apart from her Cheerios' uniform, that still fit her comfortably, and she didn't want to wear the uniform for fear that the ultrasound gel would stain it.

Quinn was finally ready, and climbed into Mrs. Evan's car. "You nervous?" Sam asked, putting a hand on Quinn's.

Quinn nodded her head. "And excited. But what I think isn't important, I've already gone through this whole process once. What about you?"

"Well, of course I'm nervous, but I'm also excited to see my son or daughter for the first time." Quinn smiled, staring at Sam. Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans were divorced. She hoped that never happened to her and Sam, when they got married some day.

Finally, they pulled into the doctor's office and all walked into the waiting room. Quinn buried her nose in an old issue of Seventeen, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She was watching the little children play.

There was a little girl with ebony colored hair, and she was wearing a head covering. From the looks of her and her mother, the pregnant blond could guess that they were Muslims and poor.

The young girl toddled over to play with some blocks, and Quinn smiled as she watched the little girl, but then the mother stood up and walked over to her daughter.

"No Kyda, you are a Muslim girl, you do not play with blocks like a common boy," the mother gently scolded, picking Kyda up and bringing her back over to where the mother was sitting. She set Kyda down and then went back to what she was doing before.

Kyda sat and pouted on the carpet for a few minutes, and Quinn went back to an her magazine, reading an article titled, "How To Make People Think You're Older Then You Actually Are."

"Well, that's no use to me," Quinn thought. "They already think I'm older then I am, what with the steadily growing bump and all." Quinn did not look up again until she heard the shriek of, "Kyda! My daughter, I can't find her!" Quinn's head snapped up. From where she was sitting, Quinn could see little Kyda, about to run into the parking lot and get hit by a car!

Without thinking, Quinn jumped up and ran out the door. At the last second, Quinn grabbed Kyda and dragged her out of harms' way.

Her mother came running out the door, crying. "Thank you!" she sobbed. "Bless you!" she cried. "My name is Aida, what is yours." "Quinn." "Your pregnant Quinn, but you look very young. How old are you?"

"17."

"Ah," she said, nodding with a very wise look on her face. "Teen pregnancy. Well, miss, how are you on money these days?"

"Um…" Quinn said. "How would you like to babysit for me to earn money for your baby?" Aida asked.

"I would love that!" Quinn exclaimed. "Thanks!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so excited for our boy!" Sam exclaimed when they were eating lasagna at the house after Quinn's appointment. "But I would've been happy if it was a girl too," Sam added hastily at the look Quinn shot him.

"And I've arranged to sit for Kyda Friday," Quinn said. "It will be a great way to earn money for baby stuff and to get a little more experience with kids."

"That little girl is a recipe for disaster," Sam said, heaping lots of ketchup on his lasagna. Quinn, who had a very sensitive stomach anyways that was ever so increased by pregnancy, looked away before responding.

"She's actually not that bad, compared to other kids," Quinn said. "And besides, Aida is really nice."

"Well, let's just see how it goes," Sam sighs.

(nine months later)

Quinn's ankles were swollen as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She was fat, but babysitting for Kyda had paid off. With Mrs Evan's assistance, Quinn had bought all the baby's stuff, and had some more experience with children.

She collapsed on her bed. Glee had been particularly exhausting that day. Coach Sylvester had excused Quinn from the Cheerios until she had the baby, and Quinn couldn't wait.

Suddenly Sam caught up with her. "Hey!" he said, grabbing her around the waist and pecking her on the lips.

Quinn felt sick and queasy, wanting to throw up in his mouth, but just then a white, flashing, burning hot pain swept through her stomach, and as Sam let go of her, she fell to the floor. Sam immediately kneeled to the floor, concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked, helping her to sit up and pulling her hair out of her face into a messy ponytai.

"Sam, I… I'm in labor," Quinn stuttered, sounding horribly like Tina.

Sam felt his knees weaken, even though he wasn't the one about to give birth.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. When I had Beth, I was feeling like this all day, but I ignored it because I thought they were Brandon Hicks contractions. I had this sort of pain, and then I had Beth."

"Wow… Wow," Sam said. "I knew this was going to happen soon, but… I don't think I'm ready to step from being a teen to a dad just yet," Sam said.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Quinn screeched, feeling particularly hormonal. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one in labor here!"

"Oh, I, uh…" Sam said.

"Look, I'm sorry for screaming at you," Quinn said. "But I'm in pain and nervous and scared and excited all at once!"

"I know," Sam said. "Here, can you walk?"

"I don't think so," Quinn said. "My ankles hurt, my stomach hurts, I'm having heartburn, and my back is killing me."

"Alright, well then I'll just pick you up," Sam said.

"Are you serious? Don't you think I'll be too heavy?" Quinn asked.

"Of course not," he said. "If I can lift those heavy ass weights in the gym, I can certainly lift you." "Oh, ok." Quinn let her arms fall loose at her side as Sam easily scooped her into his arms and carried her downstairs.

"Mom, Quinn's in labor," Sam said. Mrs Evans looked up from the green beans she was cutting for supper.

"It's time?" she asked. "I'm so excited for the two of you, starting this new and long chapter in your lives!"

_Alright guys, sorry for the short chapter and skip in time. Next chapter Quinn will have the baby and decide what to name him!_


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn practiced breathing slowly in and out as Mrs. Evans drove to the hospital. Could she drive any slower?

Finally they reached the hospital. The first thing Sam did was find a wheelchair for Quinn, and then they began to roll up to the check in desk.

A bored looking teenager, who was probably volunteering for her community service hours because of the sour look on her face, Quinn practiced breathing slowly in and out as Mrs. Evans drove to the hospital. Could she drive any slower?

Finally they reached the hospital. The first thing Sam did was find a wheelchair for Quinn, and then they began to roll up to the check in desk.

A bored looking teenager, who was probably volunteering for her community service hours because of the sour look on her face, raised an eyebrow at Quinn as they approached, and flipping through the newest copy of Vogue.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, uh, my son's girlfriend is having a baby," Mrs. Evans said.

"Alright, I'll get a nurse to assist you." She pushed a red dispatch button, and then spoke into the speaker. "Free nurse needed at check in desk, I repeat, free nurse needed at check in desk."

Within minutes, a young nurse showed up. She took control of Quinn's wheelchair and wheeled it to a free room. Several nurses helped Quinn to change out of her clothes into a bluish green dressing nightgown, letting down her hair, and then she got onto the bed.

Sam was sitting next to her side, a hand to his chin, just thinking. Quinn wanted to yell and scream at him, ordering him to help her deliver this baby, but she managed to control herself.

Quinn pushed and pushed. Finally she couldn't control herself, and just began to scream her head off.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" She screamed at Sam. "My God, it hurts too much!" "Quinn, just, uh, push and remember to breathe. You need to keep oxygen pumping through your body."

"No duh!" Quinn yelled as a fresh contraction washed over her like a particularly large wave of pain.

"I can see the baby's head," the nurse said, gently applying pressure to Quinn's stomach. Finally, at long last, the baby pushed out.

They quickly cleaned him off, and then they brought him back into the room wrapped in a fuzzy blue hospital blanket. They handed him to Quinn.

"Are you mad at me?" Sam asked.

"What? No!" Quinn said. "I was just in pain. When I was in labor with Beth, I shouted at Puck and told him he sucked." "Nice," Sam said, laughing.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," he admitted. "What about you?"

"Nervous and excited. I mean, last time I was a little nervous about giving birth, but this time I know I can't just give him away. I know it's my responsibility to become a loving, caring, responsible mother."

Quinn yawned.

"You should probably sleep," Sam told her. "Just watching you give birth tired me out."

"Okay." Quinn handed her little boy to Sam, and rolled over on her other side and fell asleep.

"Is she asleep?" A whispered voice asked.

"Well duh," another answered. "Her eyes are closed and she's breathing. You know, that's what happens when you're not awake but you're not dead either."

"Well, it's too bad that she had to miss the first few hours of her son's life. I know she didn't want to miss that."

Quinn rolled over, yawning and raising her arms over her head.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Sam said, smiling at her. "You're breakfast is here.

Quinn quickly gulped up the scrambled eggs and pancakes that she had been served. "You're going home from the hospital today," Sam told her. "The only thing left to do is name him. Now, I was looking in some baby name books and the name Brandon…"

"Brandon it is then," Quinn said with a grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Same Mistakes 8

Quinn and Sam arrived home.

Quinn headed upstairs to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. She rocked back and forth, slowly rocking Brandon. Then he began to cry.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Quinn cooed. She checked his diaper. It was still clean. She bounced him up and down to see if he had any excess gas in his system, but nothing happened. Quinn lightly tickled him with the tips of her fingers. So that must mean he was hungry.

Quinn set him down on her lap while her hands flew to her nightgown. She undid the buttons and pulled the top down, then undid her bra and pulled it down.

"Here," Quinn said, offering Brandon the nipple. He quickly grabbed onto it. Quinn had been scared at first and had been worried that Brandon wouldn't be able to breastfeed, but Quinn was thankful that he was easy to please. He fed her about fifteen minutes before he latched off.

Quinn quickly redid her nightgown, and then she burped Brandon and set him in his bassinet.

Quinn headed out of the room and downstairs, where Sam and his mother were sitting at the table.

"You look beautiful," Sam said, standing up and walking over to place his arm around her waist.

"No I don't," Quinn said. "I just had a baby, Sam!"

"You look good for a girl that just had a baby," Sam corrected himself.

Quinn giggled, throwing her head back. Just then there was the sound of crying from upstairs.

"That'll be Beth," Quinn said. "Come on." The two new parents walked slowly up the stairs and back into the nursery. "Oh, poor baby," Quinn said. "I think you need a clean diaper!"

Quinn picked Brandon up and set him on the changing table. Her eyes moved around, making sure she had everything she needed.

She undid Brandon's diaper and threw it in the trash. She cleaned up the sticky mess, then put baby powder on him and began to put a fresh diaper on him. She tried to forget that this was a real baby and tried to think about how she had learned to do it on a doll when her and Sam took that parenting class, but the doll had been easy. The doll stayed still and Quinn didn't have to worry about it falling off the changing table. Brandon was squirmy and Quinn was afraid he'd fall. She'd probably get an award for being the worlds' worst mother. The baby hadn't even been home an hour and the baby died.

"I wish I could stay home with you and Brandon today," Sam sighed. "But if I even suggested it, my boss would probably fire me. And I really need that job. It's our only source of income."

"But we have your mom," Quinn said, her hazel eyes focusing on Sam as she dressed Brandon in a new blue one piece pajamas.

"I know, but we can't count on her forever. She has her own life, Quinn. She doesn't need to take the burden for a mistake you and I made. Look, you and I both have quite a bit of money in our savings' accounts, and a lot of people gave us cash as presents. We just need a couple hundred more dollars and then we'll be able to rent an apartment and get out of my mother's hair."

"Do you want me to continue babysitting for Kyda?" Quinn asked.

"No. Your main focus right now is to raise Brandon, Quinn. He needs a mother. I don't want him to be affected my the fact that he is teen parents. The least we can do for him is make sure he has a loving mother at home who loves him and takes care of him."

"Alright."

"Bye," Sam said, pecking Quinn softly.

Two Weeks Later

Quinn was going stir crazy, just sitting at home all day and watching Brandon. She had decided to do all her schoolwork over the computer at home so they wouldn't have to pay for child care and Quinn could have more time to teach Brandon about the world, but she now realized how much of a mistake that was. Quinn had agreed with Mrs. Evans to split the cooking, cleaning, and errands so Quinn would have some experience when they had their own place and Quinn had to do it all by herself, and now she jumped at the chance to stop by the store to buy some groceries for dinner or stop by the post office to mail off some bills. Quinn and Sam balanced their own checkbooks and everything.

Sam arrived home late last night after the dinner dishes had been washed. They had had some leftover lasagna.

Quinn heated up a plate for Sam in the microwave and slid it in front of him. Sam had been working overtime to earn more money to pay for the baby stuff and to save up money for an apartment. Quinn missed him, since Mrs. Evans went out a lot, which left Quinn and Brandon home alone practically all day. Sam had even been working weekends to earn money, and doing a lot of odd jobs on the side.

Sam ate quietly for 10 minutes, his eyes on his plate instead of Mrs. Evans or Quinn. Finally, he spoke.

"As you guys know, I got my paycheck today," Sam said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a check.

"And I think that will give Quinn and I enough money to rent an apartment for ourselves.

"Really?" Quinn asked. On the one hand, she couldn't wait to get out of this place where she felt her and her baby were unwelcome. On the other hand, that would mean Quinn and Brandon would be alone even more then they already were during the day.

"Let's go look at apartments on the computer right now," Sam said, grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Not so much," Quinn said. "You guys have a certain amount of money. Right now, you need to add up the expenses month to the month. So that would be baby stuff, diapers, clothes for all three of you, the cost of furniture, tools that you'd use around the house, the cost of taxes, groceries, and the cost of an average rent for an apartment. Every month you have to pay so much for all of those things, and you need to make sure you'd have enough money for all of it. If you don't, you'll have to save your money a little while longer."

They sat at the kitchen table, adding up the prices that they'd have to pay for all of those things in a month. They did have enough, but barely.

"I'm telling you guys, Mrs. Evans said. "You won't have any money for Cds or DVDS or restaurants or any extras."

"I'll think we'll be alright," Quinn said.

Sam looked at Quinn. "Let's look at apartments now."


	9. Chapter 9

Same Mistakes 9

Quinn and Sam stood in the door to a small two bedroom apartment.

"It's small," Quinn whispered to Sam.

"I thought you would like it because it was cozy," he replied. "And it's in our price range. We can't do much better then this, Quinn."

"I like it, but it just seems that everyone who walked in would feel claustrophobic." Quinn sighed. "But you're right about the money. And the polished wood is lovely."

Quinn sighed and looked at the nice but tiny living room. "Would you like to see the bathroom and bedrooms now, and then we can wind our way around and check out the kitchen on our way out?" their guide asked.

"Sure," Quinn said. Brandon was at home with Mrs. Evans while Sam and Quinn looked at apartments. He was only a month old, but Quinn couldn't even remember what her life was like before she went into labor.

They walked through the hall to the bathroom. It was nice, and everything was shining. Then they made way to the bedroom. The big bedroom was about big enough for a master bed and dresser, and the smallest bedroom was good enough for a crib and changing table, and had room on the floor for children to play.

They looked through the bedrooms, and then their tour guide led them and they winded their way around until they reached the kitchen. The kitchen was also shiny, and their was good room. Quinn imagined feeding Brandon in a high chair while she flitted around making dinner for her and Sam. There was enough room to put a kitchen table and chairs.

"Alright, would you like some time to chat?" their guide asked. Quinn and Sam looked at each other, a deep, mutual understanding in their eyes.

"We'll take it," Sam said.

Mrs. Evans looked up from rocking Brandon to sleep to see who had just walked through the door. It was Sam and Quinn, soaked to the bone.

"Well, did you find one you liked?" she asked.

"Yes, and we paid the first five months' rent on it," Quinn said. "Here are the pictures if you want to see them."

For several weeks, Quinn and Sam packed and packed. And if Quinn wasn't cooking or packing or taking care of Brandon, she was dashing to the store, because now they needed furniture and kitchen utensils and a whole bunch of other things for their new apartment.

It was finally moving day, however. Sam and Quinn were drinking cups of coffee from Dunkin' Donuts while the movers were loading up all the furniture.

Finally everything was in the moving truck and they were good to go. They began to drive to the apartment buildings with the moving truck following.

When they got there, they carried everything inside. The movers put the furniture where Quinn and Sam wanted it, but they plopped all the boxes in the living room. Sam paid them and they left.

Quinn and Sam stood there for a good five minutes, staring at the boxes in front of them.

Quinn put Brandon in the mobile to keep him content, and then her and Sam jumped into the boxes.

The first box was clothing. Quinn took all of it and folded it again, then put it into three piles: one pile for Brandon, one pile for Sam, and one pile for Quinn.

When she was finished, she put the clothes away where they belonged.

"I think we should get the kitchen set up first," Sam told her. "You know, so we'll have stuff to cook with."

It took Sam and Quinn two hours of digging through boxes, but they finally got the kitchen set up and then Quinn ran out real quick to get groceries so she could make PB&J.

It was hard work being an adult.


End file.
